This invention relates to camera housings and in particular to a new and improved camera housing suitable for use with various security cameras now widely used for monitoring activities in various areas, both indoors and out.
Security cameras are used in many situations, indoors and out, stationary and moving, and usually are positioned above the people, vehicles and other moving items which can obstruct the camera view. The security cameras normally are mounted out of the reach of those passing by, but at the same time normally are exposed to view and need to be accessible for maintenance and the like.
Problems presently encountered with security camera installations include the fact that the cameras themselves and the housings in which they are supplied often are not attractive nor durable, and often do not provide protection from the elements. Also, the cameras on the market come in various sizes and shapes with a variety of mounting arrangements causing extra work in installing and removing a camera.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved camera housing which can be permanently installed in the desired observation location, and which will receive and support cameras of various shapes and sizes, and which will permit installation and removal of the camera with a minimum of effort and without removing the housing.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.